


An Unexpected Birthday

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sean Astin Character Fic, jeremiah fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurdy decides that Smith needs a birth date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Birthday

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/elwoodlovesirish023/KurdyMisterSmith.jpg.html)

Mister Smith gets into the passenger side of the truck while Kurdy gets behind the wheel. His partner isn't the most sociable soul in the world, never says good morning and rarely responds to Smith's own morning greeting, so he's startled when instead of starting the engine, Kurdy turns to him and says, "Happy Birthday, Smith."

Smith doesn't know which surprises him more, the fact that Kurdy has acknowledged his presence this morning, or the weird greeting he has chosen to begin the day with. "It's not my birthday," he responds.

"How do you know?" Kurdy challenges. "If you don't remember who you are or where you're from, how do you know today _isn't_ your birthday?"

Smith can't fault Kurdy's logic. "So you just decided that June 21st is my birthday? How'd you settle on that date?"

"It makes your Zodiac sign Cancer, the crab," Kurdy explains, his mouth twisting on the last word as if it has left a bad taste in his mouth. "Considering your direct line to the Big Guy always has you delivering doom and gloom, it fits."

Smith wants to be insulted, yet he can't disagree. Rarely does he bring glad tidings from God, but that's not his fault. "Okay," he speculates, "what if I wake up tomorrow, suddenly remember everything and find out my real birthday _isn't_ today?"

Kurdy shrugs. "Then you get to celebrate twice."

Smith brightens. "You mean we're going to celebrate?" he asks. "You're giving me a present?"

Kurdy sends him a withering look. "I give you a present every day by being the only one at Thunder Mountain who'll put up with your crazy ass, so don't press your luck."

Smith's partnership with Kurdy (he thinks of it as a friendship even if Kurdy doesn't) _is_ a gift. Not always enjoyable, rarely pleasant, but a gift nonetheless, one he would greatly miss, so he says nothing more about it, even though he feels a warmth inside him at the idea of Kurdy thinking about him in a way that has nothing to do with work. From a man like Kurdy, that simple comment about his birthday is practically a declaration of love, but Smith will keep that thought to himself. No sense in pressing his luck on his birthday.


End file.
